La persona más importante para él
by K.B Ayami Malfoy
Summary: Yo solo me acerqué a él y le sonreí, creo que ese fue mi mayor error que cometí, nunca debí acercarme a él, nunca debí hacerme tan cercana a él.


_Un pequeño OS de estos tres. La verdad amo la pareja de Watanuki y Himawari, así que tenía este guardado en mi baúl y en una página y decidí subirlo aquí. Espero que les guste._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Un grito_

_Sangre_

_Un cristal roto_

_Una mariposa_

_Todo ocurre tan rápido._

Sonrisas, risas, alegría todo por él, por que es lo más importante que me ha sucedido en mi vida. Siempre la gente con la que he estado rodeada se va y me quedo en soledad, pero con él es diferente, es la primera persona que me sonríe y no se aleja de mi lado, es la primera persona con la que puedo sonreír verdaderamente; pero ¿Sabe algo? Tengo miedo, así es, tengo pavor a que todo esto termine, siempre prometí no hacerme tan cercana a una persona, pero con él rompí esa promesa. Yo sé sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero aunque quisiera no puedo corresponderle, quiero, no sabe lo que deseo eso pero mi cabeza se niega a aceptarlo, me grita "¡No!" y me callo.

La primera vez que nos conocimos era tan solo un niño, un niño solitario, que aunque trataba de ocultarlo lo sentía, sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que me cautivaron en ese momento solo reflejaban una triste soledad, yo solo me acerqué a él y le sonreí, creo que ese fue mi mayor error que cometí, nunca debí acercarme a él, nunca debí hacerme tan cercana a él.

Cada vez que trataba de alejarme, él se acercaba, sus ojos azules me miraban con cariño y yo no pude resistirme. Fue mi primer amigo verdadero, de esos que puedes confiarle todo, que puedes llorar y te saca una sonrisa, de los que son los que te enojas pocas veces. Por esa razón no pude alejarme de él.

-¿Por qué no me alejaste de él?- le preguntó.

-Por que para él tú eres la persona más importante. Y alejarte de él sería desastroso; además, ¿Tú crees que lo hubiera hecho?

Yo baje la mirada avergonzada; era cierto, aunque me quisiera alejar de él ya no podría hacerlo. Pero esta vez no hay opción, me apartaré de él aunque a ambos nos duela.

-Yo no quería que esto sucediera, daría lo que fuera para que no le pasara nada- dije sin verla a los ojos.

-Lo sé, y al igual que tú hay otras dos personas que harían lo mismo.

Eso me hice que levantara la cabeza sorprendida, ¿Dos? Si uno era Doumeki, ¿Quién era el otro?

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué hasta ahorita le pasó algo grave? Llevo años con él y hasta este momento no le había pasado algo de esta magnitud.

-Quizás el destino creyó que ya quera el momento.

-El destino es muy cruel- murmuré mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Será decisión de Watanuki si quiere seguir contigo. Solo recuerda siempre sonreírle- me dijo con una voz fría y distante como si estuviera enojada conmigo o resignada que ya no podía apartarme de la vida de Watanuki.

-Watanuki es muy especial- sonreí- Todo el sufrimiento y aún sigue sonriendo, eso es lo que más me gustó de él.

-Cuando tu vida está lleno de sufrimiento no tiene caso a sentarse a llorar ya que con eso no vas a solucionar nada, en cambio si sonríes te sentirás mejor y esa herida no te dolerá tanto.

-Quizás debería aprender de él- dije-Aunque siempre sonría, cuando estoy en mi cuarto no paro de llorar, siempre vivo con miedo a perder a alguien, a perderlo.

Antes de que la señorita Yuuko hablara, las niñas Maru y Moro salieron de la habitación.

-Ya despertó ama- dijo Maru.

-Bien- dijo la señorita Yuuko- Hablaré con él y después entrarás tú.

Solo pasaron unos minutos quizás dos, cuando me señaló supe que era el momento, era hora que le explicara todo a Watanuki. Me acerqué a él con lentitud, trataba de actuar como siempre, no quería que supiera que me sentía a morir por verlo en esa cama todo vendado del tórax, el cráneo y las manos. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y fue hay donde empecé a contarle todo, lo hacía mientras sonreía, quería sonar con naturalidad, como si eso siempre me pasará, aunque eso era cierto.

Los minutos pasaron.

Y después de la explicación hubo un silencio denso.

Solo me retiré, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta él me contestó.

Salí de la habitación feliz, aunque a la vez un poco triste, me crucé con Doumeki a quien solo le dirigí unas palabras.

A la salida me encontré nuevamente con la señorita Yuuko. Yo solo le pude sonreír de la manera más sincera y contestarte:

-Gracias- solo esa palabra pude articular- Por cierto, yo no soy la persona más importante para él- dije mientras me giraba para verla directamente a los ojos antes de retirarme.

Mientras salía de la tienda ya no aguanté más y mis lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, con mi mano me las secaba mientras decía para mi misma.

-Eres un mentiroso Watanuki, dijiste que no me harías llorar- dije- Pero fue la primera persona que me dijo que estaba feliz por conocerme, yo también. Al igual que también estoy feliz de haber tomado tu cicatriz como pago. Gracias- digo mientras doy una última mirada a la tienda- Yo también estoy feliz por haberte conocido.

Camino sobre la calle mientras recuerdo lo que le dije a la señorita Yuuko, tal vez no sea la persona más importante en su vida, pero estoy dispuesta a pagar este precio por ti.

_Aunque no lo digas, yo no soy la persona más importante para ti, si no esa mujer que llegó a tu vida. Tal vez ahorita no lo notes, pero muy pronto te darás cuenta, Watanuki._

_._

* * *

.

Espero sus comentarios y ensaladas.

K.B Ayami.

Besos :)


End file.
